vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
EpicAges
EpicAges main site can be found here. EpicAges is a program created by VFK that allows you to access VFK from your desktop, and not through the VFK site itself. As of 5/24/12, EpicAges stepped out of beta and is now available to anyone with a VFK account. Updates to EpicAges January 2013 EpicAges.com is now new and improved! EpicAges makes VFK more fun than ever! Check it out at EpicAges.com! April 2012 EpicAges now has the feature to see scrolling rooms bigger by going full screen on EpicAges. What you do is, you sign on EpicAges, go in game, and click the full screen. This will allow you to see things in Epic Size. EpicAges Announcement EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK! Gentlemen, we can refactor this world, we have the technology, we have the capability, we can build the world's first fully integrated Desktop version of an online World. VFK will be that world. Better than it ever was before. Better... Faster... Stronger! Yet 100% VFK and completely integrated with the online world! Coming soon to a Desktop near you! EpicAges! The Desktop client for VFK! Our biggest release ever! The EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK! Developed using Adobe Air, the EpicAges Desktop Version is 100% VFK! EpicAges is 100% VFK and completely integrated with the browser version. EpicAges Desktop Version is the downloadable version of VFK! The best part is that the more you use EpicAges, the faster everything loads. There are lots of other new features in the EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK, from IM enhancements, like group chat and toast, to selectable online status! To be part of the exciting new EpicAges Desktop Version release just go to the MENU on your task bar in VFK and select EpicAges! Submit the form that pops up, and you will be eligible to be one of the limited number of those randomly selected each day to download the new EpicAges Desktop Version of VFK! The EpicAges Desktop Version is also the base platform which will be used for an upcoming release for mobile devices! The developers want your feedback! If you find something that does not work as you might expect, make sure to send a help report for the developers! EpicAges FAQ Why is it called EpicAges? We have always had EpicAges as a central part of our world. One of our goals is to avoid confusion between the download desktop version of VFK and the online browser version. So, it seemed a natural choice to use EpicAges for the download version. Is EpicAges a different world? No, it is still VFK, but as a download desktop version. Are there differences between the EpicAges Desktop Version and the browser version? The EpicAges Desktop Version is faster for loading items. This is because the items are cached, so once you have seen an item, it will load virtually instantly every time after that. So, the more you use the EpicAges Desktop Version, the faster everything loads. This means blue blobs can be essentially a thing of the past. The EpicAges Desktop Version also has enhancements to IM and other features that are available because it is a desktop version. For instance you can take pictures of your rooms, save them, and manage the pictures. What types of computers will the download EpicAges Desktop Version work on? Because the EpicAges Desktop Version is created using Adobe Air, it will run on all of the platforms that are supported by Adobe Air. These include most Windows and Macintosh computers. How do I get the EpicAges Desktop Version? The EpicAges Desktop Version is only available to those with VFK accounts. If you would like to participate in the early Beta test of the EpicAges Desktop Version there is an EpicAges item on the Menu in VFK. This will display a form, and you can submit this form to be part of the the EpicAges Beta Program. The EpicAges Beta Program is currently restricted and there will only be a limited number of participants randomly selected each day. If you are selected you will receive a popup from staff giving you information about participating in the EpicAges Beta Program. Can I log more than one character in at a time using the EpicAges Desktop Version? At this time you can only login one character at a time. However, it will be possible to login more than one at the same time after the early testing is completed.